1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory that can be detachably engaged with a camera body equipped with a camera body mount assuming a bayonet structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera accessory, such as an exchangeable lens, and a camera body assuming structures that allow them to be detachably engaged with each other via a mount system adopting a bayonet structure are known in the related art. Such a camera accessory and a camera body are engaged with each other by first inserting a camera accessory mount through a camera body mount at the correct interlock phase and then rotating the camera accessory along a predetermined direction (mounting direction) around the incident light optical axis. The camera accessory can be dismounted from the camera body by first rotating the camera accessory mounted at the camera body along a direction (dismounting direction) opposite from the mounting direction and then pulling the camera accessory forward relative to the camera body.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H3-229229 discloses a system that includes a camera accessory and a camera body structured as described above, whereby a projecting portion formed at the camera accessory comes in contact with a side end of a tab at the camera body mount when the camera accessory is being mounted at or dismounted from the camera body, so as to restrict the range of rotation of the camera accessory along the mounting direction or the dismounting direction.